


Sensitivity

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Psychic Rin, Yes I know, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so small, so insignificant. And yet so it is.</p><p>A slight change results in Rin awakening strange powers before his time, and so things change as a consequence.</p><p>***DEAD*** See Author's Note inside for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird ass idea I know. But I noted that Rin seems to have some kind of ESP in canon (http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/post/100878734930/lovepsychothefirst-he-seems-to-have-some-kind) and that got me thinking of what might happen if Rin actually got psychic powers pre-awakening.
> 
> Just the prologue for now. Need comments to give me yay or nay on this story idea.

The start is nothing spectacular, in fact if it was anyone else it would have been nothing.

It starts with a fall. A slight error that causes one Okumura Rin to fall and land on his head. Promptly knocking himself out.

When he wakes up, it is to a world of _sound_.

“Nii-san, Nii-san!” Yukio looks frantic and worried about his big brother. Rin is slightly comforted by it since the twins, now 10, have been drifting apart.

But he is also confused since he hears at the same time _“Nii-san is alright. He's tough, stronger than a human even now. He'll wake up.”_

“I'm awake Yukio.” Rin says out loud. “I'm fine.”

Yukio fusses for a bit, then finally lets Rin stand. Rin staggers a bit, but more to the overflow of sound.

“ _What is with that boy, always causing trouble--”_

“ _What a little monster, he broke my precious baby's arm, won't get any sympathy from me--”_

“ _I heard that kid is a demon--”_

“Nii-san?” Yukio looks at Rin, who looks confused. “You are hurt, aren't you?” _“What's wrong with him, Nii-san should be fine. Should I get Tou-san to look him over?”_

“I'm fine Yukio.” Rin insists, despite the growing headache from all the strange sounds and words he is picking up. “Don't need to bother Tou-san, okay?”

Wobbling a bit and flinching at times from words-not-said-but-still-heard, Rin makes his way home carefully, followed by the steady worry-fear of Yukio beside him.

* * *

It's not that much better at home where Shirō fusses but, but...

“ _The seal is fine, but I should check it. Even a simple fall like this...he was unconscious after all...”_ Shirō muses as he keeps a lighthearted banter about how hard-headed Rin is. It takes all of Rin's stubbornness to not give away what he is _hearing._

It continues over dinner, all the whispers in their heads – Rin thinks maybe he's mad but at the same time what he's _hearing_ makes sense – ringing out.

That night Rin curls under the covers and tries to drown out all the sound with the beating of his heart and the sound of his lungs working. It works enough that Rin is able to not go crazy during the time period while everyone falls asleep.

Except for Shirō. Rin knows he's awake, can _hear-feel_ him moving. Heading to the twins' room. Rin fakes sleep, not bothering with snores since he can _hear_ how Shirō knows he doesn't snore, how he moves what positions he takes when asleep.

Peering through his lashes, he finds Shirō at the chest of drawers they use. He's pulling out a key from around his neck, which confuses Rin since the locks are broken on that chest right?

He unlocks it and pulls out something from within.

Rin strains to _hear_ and...

It's like he's Shirō for a moment, or just resting behind his eyes for a bit. Can see the lovely sheathed katana and...

_Son of Satan, a child covered in blue flames, an order to kill that is disobeyed, taking them in, raising them, they can be assets, good kids, the Son of Satan a weapon..._

Rin wants to cry but instead pulls himself from Shirō and buries his head into his pillow, trying to block it all out.

He can't. Nothing he does works.

* * *

Rin gets into the habit of skipping school that week. After the first day nearly killed him with _sound_ , Rin has been avoiding that place, avoiding places with a lot of humans. Animals aren't as noisy as them after all.

But demons are and Rin can see them. Hear them, and even _hear_ them like humans. He's going insane and there's not much he can do to drown out all the sound.

Worse are the strange flashes and dreams. Little bits of _this-is-bad_ or _this-is-good_. The emotions of others, left behind on silly things.

Rin buys a pair of cheap black gloves to give him some protection from that. But the _hearing_ remains.

Rin tries books and looking online. The “non-fiction” resources has Rin throwing his hands up in disgust. So he tries fiction. Comics, manga, books, even a few movies. All borrowed from an “eclectic store” that has nearly everything and Rin got into the habit of going after a _feeling_ lead him over there.

He tries to figure things out. A saving light comes from adding a meditation manual to the fiction stuff, giving him a base to spring off of to try to control his power. Build shields and stop invading people's _privacy_.

It's hard. Rin fidgets and hates being still. But every time he gets a little further, a little better, he stops hearing so much, stops getting drowned in so much _feeling_ and _sound_ and **horror**.

Buying a second hand music player and a collection of various CDs helps even more, as sticking on headphones – or earphones at times – helps drown out the rest of the world, gives him something to focus on, to build shields on. The louder the better.

And so life goes, Rin returning to school more properly after a month of skipping a lot – dealing with a scolding, worried Yukio, though worried for other reasons he knows the **_truth_** – and still heading to that eclectic store at times for various things.

Rin gets into the habit of buying and wearing black clothes. He figures he might as well, only proper for someone like him who picks up _waves_. Even in school he takes the time to add a bit of black to his clothing, even nail polish at times.

Shirō stares at him and wonders what's up, but nothing passes his mind that suggest he knows that Rin knows. That the seal, despite how it looks, has weakened in an unexpected way.

Rin's life goes on.

It hurts more, but it goes on.

* * *

The bells tinkle about his head as Rin enters the shop. The owner looks up and rolls his eyes when he sees it's just him again.

“Please tell me you are here to actually buy something.” The guy looks annoyed but Rin can pick up a slight fondness underneath the gruff exterior.

Rin doesn't say anything, just shrugs. He doesn't know if he'll buy anything today after all.

“Crazy goth kid...” The owner mutters.

Rin knows his name. Knows a lot about him in fact. But he makes a point of thinking of him as “the owner”. The other knowledge was gained by “illegal” ways.

Rin slips through the crowded shop, filled with shelves upon shelves, things piled high. It's easy enough to knock things over at times.

Rin rather likes this store. It's out of the way and has so many things. Most of his outfits come from here now. They have a lot of black or dark coloured clothing that Rin finds he likes. Even if they are in bad condition when Rin first gets them – which means they are very cheap, like 300¥ – Rin has the skill and tools to fix them up.

Saving money on that kind of thing helps, especially since bringing in old clothing can be sold as well. Allows him to set aside money for that portable music player Rin really wants – so much music and so easy to carry around – to help drown out the world.

As Rin heads into the section he privately calls the “occult” section – since it has a variety of things on psychics, fiction books about psychics, and so-called psychic tools – he manages to knock a small stand over. It falls with a clatter.

The owner curses at that sound. “What the hell are you doing kid?”

“Sorry!” Rin shoots back and sets to righting things. As he does he picks up something that _feels-right_.

Pausing, Rin looks at the cardboard covered pack of cards. It says Universal Rider-Waite Tarot with a picture of a boy releasing a bird. Turning it over, it claims to be a pack of cards for divination.

Rin's heart thuds in his chest.

For a long time, Rin has been having strange dreams, strange feelings, to go with his telepathy and empathy. Hints and bits of something that is either _right_ or _not-right_.

This deck _feels-right_ and Rin decides on the spot that he needs to buy this.

As he continues to pick up the stuff, he finds another similar pack of cards that _feels-right_ – this one with Thoth Tarot emblazoned on it – and adds that to what he should get.

Looking at the stuff around him, he realizes there are instruction books here as well. Picking up one that claims to be for beginners and another for “spreads” – which Rin doesn't know what it means but it also _feels-right_ – Rin then wanders to the owner's cash register.

The owner raises an eyebrow at the stuff placed on the counter. “You sure? Wow, never thought I'd sell these. Tell you what, I'll give you the cards free. You still have to pay full price for the books though.”

Rin looks at the price on the books. Then checks his wallet. With a bit of grumbling, Rin hands over the requested money.

Rin walks out with the first key to finally figuring out the last, and greatest, “trick” he has in his mental bag.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...comments. Give me your thoughts on this please! Magic cookies in exchange for comments. Comments that help me decide what to do with this weird idea. If you want more, please tell me! This helps a) bring the rest of the characters into the story and b) moves this to some shipping later on. Not to mention alt canon - who wants alive Shiro?
> 
> I really would like to continue this but the concept scares me. Need some encouragement to know it can work.


	2. One: Commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sensitivity is very popular, isn't it? Surprising to me. But if you like it so much...  
> ...well, it certainly encourages me to write the next chapter! And here it is!
> 
> Based on the first ch of the original manga of course. Expect things to be both similar and different!

The sound of footsteps moving fast away – “He's a demon! Let's get out of here!” – echo out in the silence of the early morning, the dawn giving a chill light to the surroundings as the sun ever so slowly rises.

Rin's foot comes down hard on the crossbow, one of the tools of torture. It is only a simple matter of _pressure_ to break the crossbow into pieces. The knives left behind are another thing.

Heaving a sigh, Rin looks out around him. It was a matter of mere minutes to trash the gang that had been tormenting pigeons – shooting them down then cutting off their legs while _alive_ – but it hadn't helped with the weight that pushes down on his heart.

A flutter of wings makes Rin look up and he watches the one still alive and undamaged pigeon fly off.

“What...am I doing?”

There is no answer. Not like he expected one.

Rin bends down to pick up the knives and, after a thought, puts them in the voluminous front pocket of his black hoodie, wrapping them in a stray plastic bag to protect himself from the sharp edges. Pulling the hood over his head, Rin looks one more time around at this abandoned place – a construction site, yet another bit of human industrialization halted by money grubbers at the top – where sharp cries even his shields couldn't keep out tainted by the ooze of dark cruelty and enjoyment had drawn him, before trudging away with hands in his jeans' pockets to the abandoned bike lying careless on the ground outside the construction zone.

He's going to be late for breakfast, maybe even lunch, and he just lost his job.

Again.

Dammit.

* * *

Shirō just can't get Rin anymore. Sure, he has always struggled with both of his boys – previously the youngest “child” he had dealt with were teenagers in the cram school – but lately things with Rin have gotten a distance he hadn't expected.

Well, Rin is a teenager but for some reason Shirō doesn't think it's just puberty that is causing this.

Shirō isn't quite certain when Rin started to really withdraw from everyone, even Yukio. He thinks it might have started with that fall that hit Rin so hard he actually was knocked unconscious for a bit, but Shirō is pretty sure a knock to the head wouldn't cause such a personality change.

Was probably a coincidence that.

But that was when Rin started skipping school. Got into wearing black and got into the habit of ignoring the world through a music player.

And now...

Shirō raises an eyebrow at his errant son who has finally returned home. The boy looks a right mess and Shirō has a very good idea why.

“You got into a fight didn't you.” It isn't a question.

Rin scowls up at him. Shirō debates saying that for all his age and reputation, Rin's baby face and big blue eyes makes it more cute than scary, then dismisses it.

“Why do you keep getting into fights?” Shirō watches the goth teenager trudge past him, following him after a moment into the church. Rin throws himself onto a pew and looks away from Shirō pointedly.

 _'At least he's not stuffing his headphones on.'_ Shirō thinks with a silent relief. He swears those black and acid green devices are his worst enemy nowadays, forget the demons and the ever present yet invisible threat of Satan.

Rin looks a bit stiff about the shoulders and pulls a small pack of cards out of the strap-on bag on his waist, a weird one that wraps around his left thigh for a good measure. It's one of the packs of weird “divination cards” the boy owns. Setting his backpack beside him, he unzips it and pulls out the stoppered canister in there. Popping the cap open, he shakes out one of the sticks there. Pulling it out and looking at it, he starts looking through the cards for one of them.

Shirō's eyebrow twitches. Apparently Rin is starting to get _creative_ about ignoring him.

“I. Said.” Shirō grabs Rin by around the neck and pulls him up. “Why do you keep getting into fights?!” He yells at his son, giving him a hard noogie as revenge for ignoring him.

Rin lets out a yelp and drops the card he has in his hand, as well as the coin he only just flipped. He then gets out from under Shirō – not a hard thing with his strength – and turns to him, glaring and puffed up like an offended cat. The divination equipment is ignored in favour of glaring at Shirō.

“Shut up oyaji! It's not your business if I get into a fight!” Rin screams at him. “It just happened, it's done and....” Rin glances away, a strange look of pain on his face, “...and it's not like it was for a bad reason...” Rin mutters to himself.

“Nii-san...” Yukio, having entered at this point, sighs and adjusts his glasses. “You keep worrying me and tou-san. Where do you keep going at night?”

“Out.” Rin's voice is terse.

“That's not enough.” Yukio's eyes narrow, but the rest of his body language speaks of the worry he has for his brother. Shirō doesn't really blame him since he's just as worried.

But he wishes Yukio would stop before--

“Why? It's not like _you_ tell me everywhere you go!” Rin accuses Yukio with a harsh look.

Shirō covers his face with his hand, not having to look to see that Yukio flinched at that. Keeping secrets is always hard, especially the closer you are to the people you must keep the secrets from.

The other monks are watching worriedly, exchanging glances and wondering what will happen next.

“Rin, you shouldn't speak like that to your brother.” Shirō says, not unkindly.

Rin snorts at that. “What? Give me one good reason why I should.”

Shirō can't help snapping a little. “Because I am your father and it is only right that you behave yourself at the very least in my presence.”

Wrong thing to say as Rin whirls on Shirō. “Father? Yeah, in a _priest_ manner. And why the fuck should I behave!? Not like it will fucking change anything! Not like I'm not going to stop being a fucking _freak_ or not have to deal with people _killing pigeons_ for the hell of it! Nothing is gonna ever change that!”

Punching his angry rant, the kettle stove nearby explodes. The fire is _blue_.

Shirō swears his heart stops there, that everything goes eerily quiet and still. A small part of his mind registers how pale Rin looks – even more than usual – but it is distracted by the reminder to cover for that strange incident. Rin doesn't know after all.

“Oh dear...” Shirō wanders over to the stove and stoops to pick up a piece. “Looks like it just reach the end of it's life. Rather perfect timing that though.”

Shirō turns to talk to Rin but he is facing away from him and stiff. The card he had dropped is in his hand and it trembles for some reason.

“Rin?”

That soft query has Rin explode into movement, stuffing everything away with quick practise, pocketing the card last. He then whirls away and storms out of the church.

“Oi, Rin! Where are you going?!”

“Out.” Rin pauses and turns slightly back to call over his shoulder, “Can't get a job just by slacking over here.”

The door shuts behind him with a heavy echo.

Yukio slowly approaches Shirō. “Tou-san, that was--”

Shirō holds up a hand and nods, feeling a heavy weight settle over his shoulders. “Yes. I know.”

He looks at the others. “I'll check the seal just in case but...everyone, time to get ready.”

“What about Nii-san?” Yukio asked as the others rush into their positions.

“We'll wait for a bit.” Shirō replied, standing up and brushing dirt off his knees. “If he's out too long, I'll go see about finding him. Yukio...you better make sure we have all the supplies we need in the med kit.”

Yukio swallows and nods. “Yeah...Nii-san...Nii-san will be fine, right?”

Shirō gives a soft smile and rests a hand on Yukio's shoulder. Squeezing gently, Shirō speaks with a confidence he doesn't quite feel, “Yes. He will be. Because we are prepared, right?”

Yukio's smile is small and trembles a bit, but it's a smile.

It will do for now.

* * *

It is a shaking Rin that finds sanctuary in the nearby park. It's an out of the way place, certainly not popular at least partially because it's so hard to find and so very small. Which is perfect for Rin.

Rin drops down on the old wooden bench with a heavy thump. He stares out in the distance. He can hear – and _hear_ – the sound of life starting to really spread out across the city as the day progresses.

His stomach rumbles crankily at him, reminding the boy he has not eaten today.

He ignores it and pulls out with shaking fingers the card he drew before Shirō distracted him.

The XIII on top and the gentle woman in black with equally dark wings on a white horse, carrying a scythe and moving away from a grave where a man stands in mourning is evident.

Death.

Rin is experienced with Tarot cards. He knows them front to back, upright and reversed. Death isn't a bad card, but a sign of change. In this particular deck of his, it is of _endings_ that lead to change.

But the blue flames he saw before speaks of the fact that, for once, Death is truly a dreaded card for him.

Biting his lip, Rin turns his gaze to the card bag – as he privately calls the special bag he managed to luckily find for cheap – and takes a deep breath. This is supposed to be a three card reading. He needs to finish it, he has to.

He slips off the backpack and pulls out the canister of yarrow sticks. The proper deck – the “Steampunk” one as it is called – is brought out. Shaking out the yarrow sticks, he checks the number and pulls out the right card. A flip of the coin and he sets it beside Death, upright. Another yarrow stick, another coin flip, and Rin has the spread finished.

Rin trails his hand over the second card. Eight of Wands. The future is fast and now, change will come immediately. Today.

A wry twist contorts his lips, and Rin mentally curses a bit. Wishing he had done the reading yesterday like he had briefly considered then.

Even a single day would be better than the hours at the most he has.

The final card makes him pause. The Fool.

“So it's to be a new start uh...” Rin eyes the white dog sitting happily next to the chimney sweep and considers it for a moment. Tracing the image, he has a flash of it meaning...something _different_ this time. More physical this time.

Should definitely follow, but with caution.

Rin looks up at the sky and sighs.

Then starts packing up.

The future is now after all. And Rin needs to be at least somewhat ready for it.

* * *

Rin's hunger leads him to a yatai that is selling curry. No matter what is coming, Rin is certainly not facing anything on an empty stomach.

The man behind the counter stares at Rin and for a moment Rin feels self-conscious, enough to brush out and actually touch the guy's mind instead of just letting it be just a susurrus.

“ _Kid doesn't look like he got any sleep...hmmm...familiar looking though. Met him before?”_

“ _...Is that lipstick?”_

“I'd like the number 3.” Rin asked for softly, pulling his mind from the curry guy's mind before he gets too deep. It's always tempting to just go in deep, get everything, maybe _clean house_.

Rin shivers a bit and it has nothing to do with how chill this spring day is.

The man serves him silently after Rin hands over the required cash, then the boy slips away to rest on a nearby bench and dig into the curry.

Not as good as anything he would make, but better than nothing.

This park is more crowded, with people starting to line up for the curry. There are a few other yatai here, including a crepe one that smells very sweet even from all the way over here, so no wonder this area is crowded.

Rin hates it.

“ _What is that boy wearing?”_

“ _His eyes are so creepy.”_

“ _Don't make eye contact, don't need any bad luck.”_

Rin bites his lip and pushes his focus on his curry and his shield, which is wavering under the pressure of all the gazes and thoughts directed at him. As soon as he's done, he tosses the trash in the nearby garbage can, then shoves his headphones on, pulling out that music player he saved so much for.

“ _What a freak.”_

“ _I think I've heard of this guy....isn't he some kind of demon?”_

“ _I wonder how he was raised to end up like tha--”_

The loud, dark rock music pounds Rin's ears and he closes his eyes, focusing on it and pushing back all the nasty thoughts.

Staring straight ahead, Rin walks out of this area, hoping to find a place where he can relax before the inevitable happens.

Even with the headphones on, Rin can pick up the _worry-nervous-fear-disgust_ that permeates the air here as many people watch him go with various looks in their eyes, and nasty thoughts in their heads.

Rin grits his teeth and moves on.

* * *

After setting up the med kit, there isn't that much else for Yukio to do. Nothing except to cool his heels, at least once he triple checked his own personal anti-demon equipment.

But there are only so many ways to clean a gun and now Yukio is left with nothing to do. Nothing except think that is.

The young exorcist can't help but wilt as he thinks of his brother. His ignorant brother who is now about to flung into the world of demons and exorcists. Where a good chunk of people will want him dead. Or worse.

 _'But that's not the worst thing.'_ Yukio realizes with dread. _'The worst thing is I have no idea how he's going to react.'_

It's a burning sensation, that shame, to admit to such ignorance, even if just to himself. But it's more than true. For so long, Yukio has been watching a great chasm form between him and Rin, partly because of all his exorcist duties and missions and partly...

Yukio groans. “I don't know.”

He doesn't know why Rin has been pulling himself away from Yukio. From Shirō. From everyone else even. More often than not, Yukio doesn't know what's going on in his head.

 _'Or why he decided to make a statement with all that black.'_ Yukio privately gripes. They were lucky their Junior High school uniforms were black enough for Rin, otherwise he would have added a bunch of additions rather like he did with elementary school once he started wanting to wear black. _That_ had been a major headache for everyone.

It's an admittedly petty thing to focus on at this time, but the black is the most visible of the changes. Rin has also gotten into being quiet, almost contemplative. Which might not be an all bad thing, since Rin started doing better in school at the same time.

 _'Though he always looks upset about it for some reason...'_ Yukio shakes his head, not understanding his brother at all.

And that's the real problem with Rin. Yukio doesn't understand him. How Rin could move from a cheerful, happy, book dumb child to this rather dour and withdrawn teen who has a thing for the occult and tends to skip school like a maniac.

“I wish...” Yukio swallows his words, his deepest wish, before they can finally come out. Instead, he shakes his head and decides to check on his guns one more time.

Just in case.

It's his brother at stake after all.

* * *

 _'Of course nothing is going to go easily today.'_ Rin gives a fierce, teeth bearing grimace as he dodges another attack from a moron. The only reason he isn't fully attacking them is because he knows these particular idiots don't know what they are doing, judging from the glassy eyes and the strange, glittering line between them and the demon possessed girl laughing behind the gang of thugs.

Standing beside her is that Pigeon Killer, also possessed.

Somehow, Rin has ended up in the same place as this morning, in similar circumstances. However, Rin knows this is more dangerous than before, thanks to the two demons.

“So, what's the fucking plan here?” Rin casually stands in the centre of the circling thugs. Three he recognizes from this morning, but the rest seem to have been picked up here and there.

“Well, I was thinking an eye for an eye.” PKD laughs, fangs and horns glinting in the fading light. The Puppet Demon Girl giggles behind him, eyes glowing for a moment.

The only warning Rin gets before the circling thugs attack him.

Rin curses, as their puppet states means they aren't screaming their movements to his _hearing_ , just barely dodging another attack. He needs to figure out a way out of this, but there aren't that many options.

Ducking and rolling away from the attacking thugs, who crash into each other, Rin turns to PDG who is obviously the brains here. PKD is just pissed.

It takes a moment to get the knives out of the impromptu sheath he formed, but that moment is enough to have another thug set on him. Cursing, Rin whirls...

...and accidentally slices the line between PDG and him. The thug blinks, confused, as the line snaps and disappears. Thinking quickly, Rin bonks the guy on the head with the hilt of a knife, knocking him out.

PDG does not look pleased, but also there's a tinge of fear. She hadn't expected that to happen.

Rin sneers. “Well, looks like we are getting somewhere.”

Rin turns his focus to the arrayed thugs and calculates. It will be more tricky without their thoughts to guide him...

A pause.

Rin takes a deep breath, and reaches out and--

“ _What did that human do to my thread?”_ PDG rages. _“He shouldn't be able to do that! Does he have a mashō? But_ _even that shouldn't let him see and_ _those are_ _ **normal**_ _knives!”_

Rin smirks as her thoughts turn to controlling the “puppets”. Looks like there is a way to _hear_ things after all.

What happens next is near predictable. The result is as well.

Rin: 7

Thugs: 0

Leaving only the demons as an obstacle.

PDG is wide eyed, nostrils flared in shock. “What...what are you?”

Rin doesn't bother answering, ignoring her except for the thoughts of what she's going to do next. That's all he needs right now.

He gets corrected on that when the forgotten PKD slams into him.

Rin cries out as PKD forces him to the ground, pulling his arms back and keeping him still. He's able to do this with one hand, though with great difficulty, kneeing Rin's back and pulling his head up by his hair.

A clawed hand rakes across Rin's cheek at that. Mentally struggling to untangle himself from PDG, Rin turns his eyes on the angry face of that demoness. She's snarling and her intent is so loud Rin probably would have heard it without his telepathy.

There's an old metal pipe in the metal can, the one that has a fire going in it. She walks over there and pulls out the pipe, revealing the red hot end.

Rin increases his struggles, only for PKD to slam his head against the ground. Dazed, Rin watches as the hot metal pipe comes closer. It's at his face, only a few centimetres between it and his flesh.

“ _Kill him.”_

That's the nature of the thoughts of the both of them. They truly intend to kill him.

Rin freaks.

_'I don't want to die.'_

Blue light blazes.

Rin's fire pushes back both of the demons, causing PDG to drop the pipe in shock and stare in awe at him. PKD is cursing behind him, having been forced to release him, as Rin slowly struggles into a better position.

Footsteps from just outside announces Shirō's appearance, the old man ( _exorcist/Paladin_ ) having spent a good amount of time just looking for Rin.

Rin can _feel_ his relief and dread as he turns to watch as he deals with both PKD and PDG with words and careful dodging. Relief that Rin is okay.

Dread at the blue flames.

 _'So...this is the ending...'_ Rin closes his eyes. Then he opens them and stands, ready to face Shirō.

* * *

The church doors nearly slam open.

“Is everything ready?” Shirō demands as he enters through the doors. Two of the monks rush to shut the door behind him.

“Yes, everything is ready. Yukio-kun even packed things for Rin-kun.” Nagatomo informs Shirō.

Shirō nods and tightens his grip on Rin's wrist when the teen shifts. Turning to face his foster son, the newly revealed Satanic Son refuses to meet his gaze. From his angle, all Shirō can tell is that Rin is upset and tense, holding things at bay.

“Come this way Rin.” Shirō forces his voice soft, thinking of how this is all so sudden and probably too much for Rin. “We need to get you out of here.”

Rin doesn't say anything, but he follows Shirō as he goes to the point Shirō feels safe enough to let go of his wrist. Rin merely shoves his hand in his pocket and keeps on walking until they reach the twins' room.

Old room now honestly, since even Rin will have to move out now. Looking at the small duffle bag that Yukio packed, Shirō mentally promises to get the rest of Rin's items over to his new place when things have settled.

“Tou-san!” Yukio nearly jumps up from his seat when they enter. He opens his mouth to ask Shirō something then sees Rin. “Nii-san! Are you alright?”

Rin stares at Yukio as the younger twin frantically looks over him. He then shrugs and steps back to get Yukio's hands off of him. “Good, I guess.”

Yukio softens briefly, before firming up. “Where are we to go Tou-san?”

“To Sir Pheles.” Shirō replies shortly. “He's already been informed and he said he would help.”

Yukio looks startled. “Sir Pheles? But--”

“No buts Yukio.” Shirō scolds lightly, moving to the chest of drawers and pulling out the key from around his neck. As he unlocks it and retrieves Kurikara, he says, “It's the best option we have right now and in this regard I believe Sir Pheles is trustworthy.”

Shirō turns to Rin. “Take it. It is the kōmaken Kurikara and holds your demon heart. If you draw it, you will become a demon fully. But keep it on you and use this key,” Shirō hands over the key and closes Rin's free hand over it, the boy looking stunned and appears very confused by something, “to keep it hidden.”

Yukio grabs up his bag and Rin's as well. “Nii-san. Please, come with me.”

Rin stares at Yukio, then gives a short nod, pocking the key absently. “Fine.”

* * *

The feeling of Kurikara's sheath in his hands is all Rin can truly focus on. Has been so since it was placed in his hands by Shirō. So he lets Yukio decide their pace and direction, too distracted by the singing.

The kōmaken had lit up the moment Rin came in contact to it. It's singing, loudly and joyfully. _This is my other half_ it sings and Rin can't help but agree.

Rin drowns in blue, in heat, and the cackle of flames. Soul light beyond mere soul light, a God's light and wrath. The screams as creatures are scorched by it, the fear and panic when a forest is set ablaze. Lightning that kills and leaves ashes in its wake. But at the same time it sings of the hearthfire, the light that keeps the darkness at bay, the sweet caress of warmth from another. Both dangerous and kind. True fire, the fire that everyone had forgotten existed but still does. Contradictory, one and the same. Creation and destruction, mother and slayer.

 _Draw me!_ It sings. _Draw me and let us be free, let us change, let us destroy! Let us be one once more, let us not be chained and forced into something we are_ _ **not**_ _._

“Nii-san!” Rin's head whips up in time to see a large demon roaring at them. Then he's being pulled back and Yukio is in front of him. With guns, guns he has obvious skill in and he uses them rhythmically, bang, bang, bang. Each shot hits for a good measure.

Rin, shaken out of his trance, grabs Yukio at the _whisper-scream_ of another demon attacking. Yukio's complaint is cut off by the demon that would have taken his head or at least seriously injured him hits concrete with a slam and rips at it. Yukio glances back at Rin, surprised, then turns back to the battle.

“Nii-san, you need to get out of here.” Yukio orders, voice calm, in between dealing with the demons. Some are small, some are large. But there is many nonetheless. Too many for Yukio when he has to protect Rin at the same time.

Yukio dodges an attack and tosses a grenade. It goes off with a hiss releasing water – holy water by the scent – and driving the demons back. Long enough for Yukio to pull a key from his pocket and pass it to Rin.

“Put it into any keyhole that fits and it will take you to Sir Pheles!” Yukio demands, then returns to battle, having reloaded his guns.

Rin looks down at the key. Thinks of the secrets his family has. Thinks of how _right_ Kurikara feels to him. Thinks of how Yukio _thinks/_ _feels_ Rin needs to be _protected_ and _coddle_ like a  child.

Rin scowls and pockets the key. He brings up Kurikara and takes a hold of the sheath and hilt. “I'm not helpless, Yukio.” He spits out.

Yukio doesn't understand at first. Then abruptly he does when blue light starts to eminent from behind him, illuminating the streets and demons. Whipping his head around, Yukio's eyes widen and his face pales at seeing Rin covered in the blue flames...

...and about to draw Kurikara.

“Nii-san, **no**!”

Rin draws it, releases his demon heart.

Becomes _**whole**_.

Silence, awe, skittering ( _running away_ ) of those demons that realize they are _fucked_.

And everything burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well, things are already quite different hmm? But same as well - Rin's still drew Kurikara after all. Now, what happens next?
> 
> Again, thanks for enjoying it. Keep up with the kudos and comments please! If I know what I do people like (or what they don't like) I can keep doing it easily (and fix anything people don't like for valid reasons as well). All those hits, kudos, and comments assure me my fic is wanted.
> 
> Magic meringue cookies for comments!


	3. Author's Note

I was originally going to do this a few days ago (on the 14th since that day was when I last updated last year), but I got distracted and I've been busy writing up some things for ICD and the Christmas season (I'm going to HURT my dad for requesting an original story for a b-day gift this is painful and exhausting in between all the other things I need to do). My sleep schedule is still out of whack and I actually needed some coffee to wake me up. I **hate** coffee.

 

First, of all, for all the NICE people who like this story thank you. The not-nice people... ** _fuck off_** if you don't like it. No need to be rude to anyone if you don't like something. Go do a Google search on what proper constructive criticism is. Or look up "polite" in the dictionary. Or just plain Google stuff before you complain. Amazing how not Googling or double-checking something can make it look like you are a moron.

 

Yes I'm still angry about it and I have the right to be upset about things because I am a human being with emotions. Not a robot who churns out stories on demand. I don't have to be rational 24/7 either, I can hold grudges and be rude myself when I'm upset.

 

Second, Sensitivity is _cancelled_. It is finished. At least this incarnation. I'll keep it up as is partially because I'm lazy and partially because I know people do like it. There will be no more updates here. (unless by chance I get the urge to post the incomplete third chapter just to show you some of what I originally planned a little more)

 

Third, I **do** plan to someday return to this. Not next year or any time soon...maybe after at least this current arc about Shura is done I dunno. I'll have to restart from the beginning. There are few things I planned I believe I can still pull off (Mephisto and Rin's relationship is very different with Rin a bit "smarter", more manipulative, and by the very fact Rin can read his mind. Though it's not perfect - Mephisto's mind is always going and it makes Rin dizzy - he can get what he's _currently_ thinking and planning on.) but I need to rewrite things and the like, especially considering recent arcs. Original plans crashed quite some time ago and I'm still not ready to tackle it.

 

Also, the original muse was murdered. Fun times for me that.

 

But one day I will return here and make up Sensitivity again. It's a fun, interesting idea. Just give me time and for the manga to give me more material to work with. Helps me figure out what Rin can screw with. And Shiro, since as shown in the first real chapter, the difference circumstances has him alive. I need to brainstorm that more. Maybe get in contact with someone else who has a similar thing going on with a living Shiro involved.

 

When I do post it, it will be probably like I did with ICD. Or at least halfway like that; I'll have at least half of my fic already written up and be working on finishing the other half. It works for me with ICD...except for some "ugh dammit I should have thought of that" ideas. Though I have plans for that as well.

 

This is goodbye for this fic. But not permanently hopefully. If you have any questions you can leave it in a comment below. If I can answer it I will (future plans for Sensitivity are very vague right now so only so much can be answered since I haven't figured things out) if not I'll just say so.


End file.
